


Bowstrung

by armethalieh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blood and Gore, Chocobos, Dragons, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethalieh/pseuds/armethalieh
Summary: Character exploration and backstory for my WoL
Kudos: 1





	Bowstrung

**Author's Note:**

> Explosion

An explosion of fire erupted where her and Benoni stood only moments ago, her chocobo bucking and squawking in surprise, nearly throwing her off as she bolted towards the tree line. Hath struggled to right herself and grabbed the reins just in time to yank Benoni's direction hard left as another fireball sizzled by them.

Gods she was so sick of fighting dragons.

Benoni, though easy to startle, was not skittish in the face of danger with a guiding hand. She recovered swifty from the surprise and rounded onto their pursuer with just a flick of the reins and click of Hath's tongue. The wyvern giving chase was used to chocobos in the forelands running _away_ and not _towards_ , whistling sharp fury. It stumbled out of the air onto the ground, halted in surprise.

Hath was all too happy to press the advantage, leaning forward and up in the stirrups while reaching for her lance. "Get 'em girl!" she yelled, leaping from the saddle and to the ground while Benoni dashed forward in an extra burst of speed.

Hath pulled Aether around her, the moment her feet touched solid ground _jumped_ in reflexive burst. She peaked in mere seconds, turning her spear down and focusing that Aether along the shaft, to the wicked point, and aimed down straight for the wyverns back.

Benoni reached her target and delivered a mighty taloned kick, sharp enough to pierce dragonhide. The wyvern shrieked and stumbled back a step, flaring its wings up for balance, just in time for Hath to completely shred them on her descent. Her spear pierced easily with a sickening crunch, blood spraying in every direction.

"Ugh." The unfortunate wyvern lay still beneath her. She managed to extract herself from the tangled corpse in time to pull Benoni away from trying to _eat_ it of all things.

"You're disgusting." She told her mount in exasperation. Benoni only looked at her with piercing black, questioning eyes. "You're from here though right? Do chocobos around here eat carrion?" Hath dug into her saddlepack to retrieve the journal and pen she kept there. She quickly jot down the question, resolving to ask the hunters in Tailfeather when they returned. The question if Benoni really was just a freak of nature would have to wait a few days more.

“Come on, let’s go deal with these Gnath.” She gave the bird a loving pat before swinging up onto her back and received a low whistle in return. Hopefully the rest of her day would involve no more dragons.


End file.
